1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shoulder adjuster of a vehicular seat belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-point seat belts have been provided at seats in vehicles in the past, in which an adjuster is provided on a vehicle pillar for the purpose of adjusting the pull-out height of the seat belt.